GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F'
GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' (aka Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash, Avalanche Astraea Dash, Astraea), is a variant of GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F, suited with the Avalanche armor in the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam 00P special edition. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the GN Drive Tau particle propulsion system native to the Gundam Astraea Type F allows for relatively high speed and acceleration, the unit is actually incapable of matching or exceeding certain air crafts and spacecrafts in flight. To eliminate this issue, the high mobility equipment hs-A01 Avalanche was created. The optional equipment consists of a series of large-capacity GN Drive Tau particle condenser attachments, which act to store the particle production of the GN Drive Tau for release in a single 10-minute burst of ultra-high speed. Higher output is possible, but the strain it places on the body of the pilot becomes severe. As the condensers require a full hour to charge, repeated use of the burst function is impossible. The Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F doesn't carry the most of standard Seven Swords armaments. It possess 2 different modes, one is a High Mobility Mode that is used to achieve high maneuverability in multiple directions instead of just a single direction while the other is a High Speed Mode that allows it to burst at high speed in one single direction. Its GN Claws mounted on the legs can also emit a beam saber and use them in a similar manner to GNW-20000 Arche GundamGundam 00V Senki Chapter 8. Armaments The Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash doesn't carry all the Seven Swords that the Gundam Avalanche Exia' carries. It does carry the GN Sword, but it doesn't carry the GN Short Blade and GN Long Blade. The Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash also carries the GN Beam Sabers that are placed on the shoulders, but not the GN Beam Daggers. System Features Trans-Am System History In Gundam 00P: File No.S03 Red Avalanche, Hanayo detected an odd energy stream flowing from a lunar base on the moon. Hanayo advices Fon that there is a big chance that it's a trap for him, but Fon says, "I will go to confirm if it's a trap" and sorties in the GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash. Two GNMA-Y0001 Empruss mass production types piloted by Devine Nova clones that were protecting the lunar base attacks Fon Spaak. Fon shakes free from the enemy, and the Avalanche Astraea F Dash entered into the moon base. But not soon after, there was a huge energy reaction that appeared from the moon base. The moon base explodes. "I can stand a few seconds of the explosion," and Fon pushes on in the explosion. The two Empruss waiting outside were completely destroyed by the Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash. A few hours later, the Avalanche Astrea Type F Dash safely returned. Hanayo asks Fon, "Why did you go even if you knew it was a trap?". Fon replies, "Because it was a trap set for me. In short, it was something made so that I won't get bored. I couldn't answer the invitation." Hanayo could not understand why Fon was laughing, but she pitied the enemies who tried to trap him. Pics Gallery Image:40_2.jpg References 1277481812343.jpg|GNY-001F/HS-A01D Avalanche Astraea Type F Dash 00p1.png|Astraea vs Empruss 00p3.png Dengeki_1008_110.jpg Dengeki_1008_111.jpg Notes The name Avalanche refers to the immediate elimination of all units before the attached Astraea, as if in the face of an actual avalanche. The designation "hs" stands for "high speed" and "A01" stands for "Avalanche Unit 01" while the "D" means "Dash." External Links